luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
American Schizophrenic
<<< Previous ... Next >>> Chapter date June 6th, 1973 Target Nancy, your mother. Ouija Board's riddle * "Today I am part of the glamour, before me they used a hammer." Description To be added. Walkthrough Head inside the house via the double doors near the middle of the garden. Turn right at the corridor and go inside the lobby, then make your way to the garage. There's a shelf beside the stairs that lead down to the wine cellar. Take the fuse that's sitting on top of the second layer. Use that fuse on the fuse box that's beside the door that leads to the garage. Once you put in the fuse the power in the shed should come back. Go back to the garden after restoring the power and enter the shed. Take the compressor's plug from the ground and plug it in the socket right above the compressor. Position yourself to the very corner of the room away from your mother's gaze and take the nailgun that's sitting on top of the bench (Unless you have already taken it previous to this chapter). Then turn around and take the nails that are on the lowest layer of the shelf beside the barrels. Open your inventory and combine the nailgun and the nails to load the nailgun. Go beside the air compressor and take out the nailgun. Interact with the compressor while holding the nailgun to fill it with air. Holster the nailgun and go outside. Now go outside and take out the nailgun. Place it on the grass where the arrow points to and wait for your father to go near you. When he gets close enough use mind control on him and make him interact with the nailgun. Enjoy the cutscene. McGuffin's Entry He eluded us, somehow, until we finally caught him in the act. All signs of is deteriorating mental state, had been there all along... I remember watching him pull the trigger on that nail gun. It felt like time was slowing down as the nail went through her skull ripping pieces of her brain with it onto the lawn. Her body fell to the ground like a lifeless ragdoll and all the questions, the mysteries, the suspicions, were all put to rest. Charles Wagner killed her right in front of our eyes and when we tried to apprehend him he managed to escape. I told the deputy to take care of the kid who witnessed the whole horrible event and i went after the perpetrator. I was in close pursuit when I lost control of the car and crashed into a ditch. I tried to notify the deputy. there was a chance Wagner would double back to the mansion. But there was no answer. When I finally arrived, the worst had already happened. Notebook Updates * My mother, Nancy. * My so-called Dad is getting on to me. He and my Mother had a fight and now she's just sitting in the garden while my Father tries to find evidence against me. Sorry Mom... This is your time. * That outdoor shack has all sorts of useful things. The lights are not working and it seems the shack is not getting any current. I need to fix that. * I have managed to change the fuse and the shack should have power now. I bet I can now get some of the machines working in there. * Charles has probably found the bodies, that does make his mind more vulnerable. I'll only get one chance at this before he can resist my powers. Time to get creative. Mentions To be added. Notes To be added. Bugs To be added. Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters